Secrets
by ForgottenSorcerer
Summary: Vita Geoffrey, Merlin's younger sister, ends up in Camelot. She has one job, to help Merlin and Arthur fulfill their destinies, at all cost. Vita, has her own secret to hide but will Arthur think of her differently when he finds out what she is? (SIS FIC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Entrance**

Camelot. The great kingdom of all the realms with a king that hates magic. The entrance to Camelot was crowded with people buying things and trying to get to their homes. She moved through the crowd looking for Gaius the Court Physician asking anyone that she could, after a few she found the place she was looking for. She knocked and waited then knocked again, no one answered.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked herself as she entered the chamber, books were scattered everywhere and elixirs were being boiled. "This is a mess!"

"Tell me about it," Gaius said as he moved past her trying to move his things.

"You blame it on Merlin don't you Gaius," he looked at her as if he had not seen her face before.

"Vita?" he questioned the girl.

"Hello, Gaius. It's been a long time," she embraced her uncle as she smiled. "Where's my big brother?"

"He's tending to the prince," he went back to his work.

"Arthur? Pendragon? Are you joking?"

"No, he's his servant,"

"When will he be back?"

"Soon hopefully, he needs to get some beartroots," the door started to open as she stood there waiting. Merlin moved around her like she was just another customer.

"I'm back, it was rough,"

"I bet it was, brother," Vita said as she smirked.

"Vita?" again another hug from a family member. "What are you doing here?"

"It was getting boring back home without you brother,"

"I bet it was," Vita, Merlin, and Gaius caught up with everything that happened back home. Honestly, Merlin missed his younger sister but he never showed it.

"Merlin!" Arthur Pendragon ran through the door pushing past Vita. "You have work to do! You need to polish my boots, clean the stables, polish my armor, sharpen my sword, and get me my lunch!"

"Pardon my lord but it seems that you have been working my brother too much, I'm not trying to speak out of hand sire," Arthur turned around to see who addressed him.

"And you are?"

"Vita Geoffrey, my lord, Merlin's younger sister, sire," she curtsied and let her head fall.

"Merlin's sister?" Vita looked at her brother trying to get him to say anything.

"Yes, she's my younger sister," Merlin confirmed, Arthur looked bewildered he couldn't believe that Merlin had a younger sister that he never known about. Not even when he went to Eledor to save them from Cainen, he didn't see the brunette anywhere not in the farms, not in the houses nowhere. His mouth remained slightly open in confusion an awkward silence grew thicker as no one spoke.

"How come I never knew about this!" Arthur yelled at Merlin looking back and forth from Merlin to Vita. More silence filled the room even Gaius started to leave the room. "Merlin? Anything?" Merlin didn't answer.

"I've been away for awhile so when you fought Cainen I couldn't have been of assistance to you sire," she bowed her head.

"You couldn't have been assistance to me, you're a girl, and girls can't fight," he looked even more confused.

"I am extremely handy with a sword,"

"I highly doubt it," Vita just smirked and looked at Merlin who avoided eye contact with Arthur.

"Is that I challenge I hear?" she looked at Arthur looking him up and down, Arthur cocked his head to the side.

"What no?"

"So be it then," she moved past the prince to set down her things, sitting down on a wooden stool she was still smiling. "I didn't think princes backed down from a fight," Vita looked at Merlin who still avoided eye contact.

"We don'- why would you think that?"

"Well it's just that I heard you fought Morgouse even though she is a girl," she walked around the chamber looking at every book title, every paper. "You never forfeited from a fight, why now?"

"Fine, when shall it be?"

"Will tomorrow be of suffice?"

"Yes, Merlin you still have work to do," Arthur stormed out of the chamber still pointing at Merlin who smiled. Vita needed to say no words, Merlin just chuckled. The best times were the ones where Vita's sassiness came out, many times she sassed her mother and even one time she sassed a knight and got thrown in jail for it. But it's like she didn't care at all.

 **Next Day...**

The next day came and the duel was announced, Vita was excited as moved her stuff around she grabbed her sword and headed out. Arthur was in full armor while Vita was in simple clothing.

"No armor?" Arthur asked with confusion in his voice.

"I don't need it, but you do," she smirked and glanced at him. Once everyone got settled in the duel began, they both readied their swords.

"Sure you don't want to back down? It's not too late,"

"Not a chance," and with that, she took her first swing at the prince, Arthur dodged and swung at her she blocked it and backed away.

"Is that all you got, prince?"

"Nope," again he swung.

 ***time skip***

Vita put her sword back in her scabbard and smiled at the prince, she reached out her hand to lift him up; she grabbed her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"You fight nicely," she patted his back and walked away, "Good game,"

"Wait," Vita stopped and turned around, "would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? Is the king allowing it? Of course, I don't want to interrupt any family business,"

"He offered it,"

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged, "See you there," she smirked and walked off. Merlin watched her walk off proudly. Merlin didn't know how she got so skilled with the sword, she had left when she turned 16 and no one had heard from her. Merlin thought she was dead before rumors had started saying she was traveling around the kingdoms being a thief. She had changed since she'd left she'd become more confident, ignorant, and stubborn. No one knew where she had been or what had happened but all they know is that she changed, either for better or for worse.

Vita got back to Gaius' place and sighed, her shoulder blades hurt like crazy. She heard Merlin and Gaius behind her and she moved out of the way.

"Impressive Vita. I didn't know you could fight like that," Gaius said as he sat down on a stool.

"You learn a thing or two when you're traveling throughout the kingdoms," Vita went over to her bag and pulled out something then shoved it into her pocket. "Well I got to get ready to feast with the king, that means I have to find a dress," she smiled and went out to the market to look for a dress.

"She seems different doesn't she?" Merlin looked at Gaius with a confused look on his face.

"I guess so, traveling must have done some things to her," Gaius looked at Merlin, "we don't know what she's been through,"

 **At the dinner…**

"Thank you for having me Uther," Vita said as she sat down with the royal family for dinner.

"No, it's our pleasure. You challenged my son and you won. It's the least we could do," Uther looked at Vita with a smirk.

"Arthur, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" Morgana teased as she picked at her food, Arthur scoffed and Vita chuckled.

"So Vita, where'd you learn to fight like that? You obviously had some training,"

"I was self-taught," when she said that Arthur spat out his wine and started coughing.

"Self-taught? How'd does one teach themselves to fight like that?"

"I've traveled throughout the kingdoms fighting and taking back what it rightfully other kingdom's things like," she reaches down into her boot and grabs something and holds it out to Uther. "I believe this is yours," Uther takes the item and stares at it with great awe.

"Ho-How did you get this?"

"I stole it from Oden when I was in his kingdom, it was an easy swipe," she looked at Uther feeling like she had crossed a line.

"Are you a thief?" Arthur asked as he looked at her, she met his gaze.

"No, I was just taking back what didn't belong to them, it's different from thieving," Nor Arthur or Morgana said anymore during the dinner, Vita barely ate anything nor did the others.

"Well, I should be heading home. It's getting late. Thank you for the dinner, Uther," she quickly bowed before leaving the Royals to it. As she walked through the castle corridors the torches flickered as she went past like wings were gently moving past. She heard footsteps fast behind her.

"Vita! Vita wait!" it was Arthur.

"Yes, Arthur?" she turned around and faced the prince.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for the knight's training tomorrow,"

"I-I don't know, will I be participating?"

"If you want to, I'm sure the others would like to show off to you,"

"I'll come as long as I get to beat my brother," she smirked.

"Then I'll see you there," Vita nodded her head and walked down the rest of the hall till she got home. Gaius was sleeping soundly and Merlin was in his room. _I forgot I have nowhere to sleep but on the floor._ She sighed and grabbed her bag and laid her head on the bag. Again her shoulders ached and it was just her shoulders nowhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Wings**

 **(( _bold and italics- Kilgarah))_**

 **((bold- morphed Vita))**

"Merlin! Come on! You're better than this!" Vita yelled at her brother from the sidelines. Merlin held the wood board and ran back and forth as a moving target for Arthur. Merlin shook his head. Vita scoffed and glanced at Arthur, the other knights checking her out. For the love of God. She grabbed her sword and waltz out into the field _ **.**_

"Vita, move!" Arthur yelled at her.

"Who wants to fight me? Arthur? Who? I noticed the nights looking at me, you think I didn't notice?" she circled her sword around, "here's the deal, you win we go on a date; I win, no date. Deal?" the knights nodded.

"Who's up first?" she smirked, one knight stepped up to the plate nervous. "I'll go easy on you, this time," the knight charged at her and she dodged and smack his butt. "Is that all you got?" the knight sighed and swung at her, she blocked and kicked him in the stomach. "Merlin!"

"Whhatt?" Merlin yelled.

"If I win, I get your room!"

"What no! That's not fair!" she fought the knight and pushed him onto the ground, she turned around; she pointed her sword at Merlin.

"I've slept on the floor you get a nice bed! I need my sleep!"

"So do I!"

"Yeah, because you try _so_ hard!"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Oh bull!" she turned around then smirked, "Hey, Merlin!"

"What now?!"

"DODGE THIS!" she then whipped around and threw a dagger at him aiming below his groin. A little squeal escaped Merlin's throat. The knights laughed.

"Not funny!" Merlin yelled looking flustered.

"It was, hilarious, Merlin. I always knew you were a girl," Arthur chuckled, the knights chatted among themselves. Vita rolled her eyes and put her sword away, she began to walk away. Arthur watched her walk away sad she didn't stay, Merlin watched Arthur as he watched Vita walk away. Vita walked into the woods, far into the woods; deep enough so no one can see her.

She crumbled to the ground, her spine popping out of her back; she muffled her screams with her tunic. As her body morphed, the sun clothed itself, behind the hills, creating a beautiful watercolor sky. Her vision adjusted to the nights dark color as she growled, her claws digging into the moist earth. Her body cracked as she flew into the air, her wings moving the trees. She glided over Camelot, the attack bell ringing and the knights coming out to fight. She hissed as Arthur screamed at the knights to attack with their bows, which they did. The arrows didn't do anything to her, she landed and sat on her butt watching them fail.

"Screeeeeechhh!" Vita screamed, still nothing working to kill her. Merlin ran out, his eyes widening; something was familiar about the creature. It then hit him, _Vita._

"ARTHUR! STOP! ARTHUR ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled as he pulled Arthur back.

"What are you doing, Merlin? It's attacking us!"

"She's not doing anything! She's watching and waiting for you to stop! So stop!" Arthur pulled away from Merlin.

"I can do what I want, Merlin!" Arthur aimed his sword at Vita, Merlin grabbed the sword and tore it away from Arthur.

"Merlin!" Vita watched the young boys bicker. Vita's head snapped in the direction of the gates, sending shivers up her spine. **_Militari vita, ad portas Merlin Pendragon ac defendat. Ad!_** She then launched into the sky towards the gates of Camelot seeing an army approaching. Vitascreeched as she dove right into the army, the knights swinging at her. _ **Pendragon iuvenis tergum tuum praesidium custos nisi. Quoniam necesse est impleri Fatum eius.**_ She growled as she devoured a knight leaving nothing behind. She turned around and saw Arthur fighting behind her, she picked him up by her claws and then Merlin and flew in the sky.

"Wha- put me down! Now!"

"She's not going to put you down, it's what the dragon wanted, so she did it,"

"How do you know it's a girl? Have you come by one?"

"No, but I just now, don't ask about it," Vita came across a cave in the high mountains, she set them down then landed herself. The young boys bickered, Arthur screaming at him in full force and Merlin just listening. The moon passed its midnight peak and she rested on the ground, to eliminate the pain of changing more. Her body became more defined, her claws; sharper, her teeth; pointier, her eyes; darker, her fur; rougher, her wings; thicker, her tail; spikier. Her whole body became more of a killer than her.

"Merlin, we need to go back!"

"No! She just wants to help!"

"Like you know who that is!"

"I do!"

"Then who?"

 **"Vita,"** she said echoing through the cave.

"And it-"

"She,"

"And she speaks,"

 **"Sorry about the delay, Arthur. I had to get you out of there, Kilgarah wanted it; so I did as he asked. For I am too a worker of magic. Like someone you know but you wouldn't understand, Arthur,"**

"Who are you? Really,"

 **"Like I said, Arthur Pendragon, I am Vita,"** Arthur scoffed.

"Vita Geoffrey? She isn't a-whatever you are,"

 **"Manticore, I'm a manticore; unless you want to get more official than I'm a 'drake gryphem'. Which in Latin means 'Drake eagle' but I'm a Manticore Griffin. But do what you will to me, Arthur Pendragon, but heed my words young Pendragon, you burn me, decapitate me, drown me; do what you will. But know that I am a servant of the Natural Magic, of the sky, the earth, the moon, the stars, and the wind; all of it. I did not choose this life, but this is how I was born. Do what you will, but magic will prevail; even if I'm not on this earth!"** as she said it she said it with much confidence and dignity.

"Sorcerers are never born that way, they choose that life,"

 **"** **Would I, a humble, noble, loyal, servant of the earth, choose to turn into a half dragon, half lion, half shark, half bat, and half griffin being? No, I saved you back there and how you repay me is by denying the truth I have spoken to you and have thought over? You, Arthur, have been saved by magic many a time and you don't know it; listen closely, Arthur, I will drop you from the highest point of the sky or I will let you live your life. Do you understand me?"** Arthur stayed quiet as Vita got closer to his face, she could feel the hot steam from her nose and see the anger in her eyes. He simply nodded.

 **"** **Good,"**

 **((Google translate translation of Latin- warfare, Vita, go to the gates; protect Pendragon and Merlin. Go!- militari vita, ad portas Merlin Pendragon ac defendat. Ad!**

Young Pendragon, behind you, protect, guard, save. His destiny must be fulfilled- Pendragon iuvenis tergum tuum praesidium custos nisi. Quoniam necesse est impleri Fatum eius))


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Growl, Snarl, Hiss, Squee!**

"Vita!" she heard come from behind her, Arthur. She rolled her eyes. She and he had not been in the best circumstances over the past week. She turned around hiding her annoyance.

"Yes, my lord?" she curtsied and looked at him.

"Where are my boots?" he said keeping his tone low so he doesn't yell at her, she shrugged.

"I don't know, sire, I'm not your servant,"

"Tell me where my boots are!"

"I don't know!"

"Don't you lie to me. I am your prince,"

"You are a pompous one," Arthur snarled and clenched his fists, "Oh, is little Arthur mad?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" he points a finger at her, irritated; she goes up to his ear.

"Don't you forget who beat you," she whispered before walking away.

Arthur watched her walked away, the anger he planned to use on Merlin; as usual. He turned around and stormed into his chamber.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, waiting for his idiot servant to enter. Merlin ran in, falling on the rug.

"Yes?" he stood up almost falling again.

"Does your sister like me?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering,"

"Right...yeah, whatever," Merlin smirked, _Arthur likes Vita?! Oh, that's not going to end well._ The two fell into a silence as Arthur thought over something.

Vita struck the tree in the forest, her knuckles bleeding. She kept hitting the tree until her tree itself covered in her blood. Vita didn't even wince once; she looked at her hand covered in her blood, she let her hand drop to her side. Her instincts told her someone was near her, a twig snapped in the far distance. She grabbed her silver-dagger by her belt ready for anything.

"Vita?" Arthur.

"What now?!" she rolled her eyes, growling; she put her dagger into her belt. Arthur became visible, his face covered in dirt and his hair all messy. Arthur's eyes widened when he saw her hands.

"What happened?" he stepped closer to her and took her hand in his looking at her knuckles. His eyes looked around then stopped at the tree.

"The tree attacked me,"

"The tree?"

"Fine, I was taking my anger out on the tree and then I got too into it and well…" she looked away. "That happened," he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Let's have Gaius look at it,"

"I have a hut few miles away, I have bandages in my hut, we can go there,"

"You have a hut?" _I never knew her eyes were so blue; Arthur! Listen to her!_

"I lived in the forest for a long time while traveling, I made the hut till I knew when to go to Camelot. Of course, it was the right choice, my lord," she looked at the trees around her, to avoid looking at the blonde. Arthur continued to hold Vita's hands looking at her. Vita's heart sounded loud in her ears, her eyes wandering back to Arthur. Vita became a stuttering mess.

"S-shall we g-go?" she lightly pulled her hands away looking at the ground, she turned around and began to walk south; Arthur following behind.

The sun began to go down when they got there, Vita hissed at herself for taking so long. She held the door open for Arthur and walked in behind him. She riffled through the drawers and pulled out some gauze.

"Here let me,"

"No, my lord, I got it,"

"Vita, let me,"

"Do you even know how to bandage a wound?" she raised an eyebrow as she sat down and Arthur took her hand.

"I'm a quick learner, Vita," Arthur cleaned the wound on her hand then bandaged it; on both her hands. "There, all done," she smiled and put her gloves on, she grabbed the gauze to put it away. She put them back in the drawer and leaned against the counter. The silence fell again, she bit her lip.

"It's getting dark, if we leave now we won't find our way in the dark. Might as well stay here, I'll get some wood for the fire. Don't worry if I don't come back, sire," she bowed and grabbed her cloak.

"I'm going to worry if you don't come back, you're my subject,"

"Arth-Sire, I'm not er… registered with the kingdom, I'm not your subject," she looked down at the dusty floor. Arthur stood up and walked up to her.

"You live in my kingdom, I know you, you know me, thus, Vita, you are my subject. You fight better than anyone I know, including me of course. You are humble, kind, nice, caring, stubborn, sometimes ignorant," _and yet so beautiful._ Vita looked down and away from the prince, she wishes she could do something but she can't. She said nothing, did nothing and thought nothing.

"I'm going to go get the wood," she left, the cold wind whipping in the forest. Vita got the wood and brought it back to the hut, Arthur looking around and sitting on the only bed in the hut. She put the wood in the fireplace and ignited it, Arthur got up from the bed.

"Here, take it, I can sleep on the floor,"

"No, my lord, I can sleep on the floor, you take it. I'll be fine," she bowed her head staying by the fire to warm up. Vita began to shiver, she hoped that Arthur wouldn't notice.

"You're cold, do I need to make another fire?" she shook her head, lying, "Vita, please don't lie to me," Vita hesitated before speaking.

"I'll be fine, my lord,"

"I'll make another fire," she shook her head.

"Do you even know how to?"

"Of course I do! I am Prince Arthur," Vita rolled her eyes, still shivering. Arthur made another fire and lit up some candles hoping to warm her up. The two sat in silence, Vita still by the fireplace and Arthur standing by the table.

"You should sleep, sire. You have a long day ahead of you,"

"What about you?"

"Like I said, my lord, I can sleep on the floor. I'm used to it," Arthur sat down on the bed looking at her still by the fire. He nodded before blowing out a candle on the bedside table. Vita blew all of the candles out, she had no place to sleep on the floor. She grabbed her cloak and put it into a ball, she used it as a pillow.

"Good night, Vita,"

"Night, my lord," Vita stayed up all night, not sleeping, Arthur's snoring too loud for her.

Morning came, Arthur woke up, Vita didn't sleep. The duo got ready to leave then they went back to Camelot, they said nothing the whole way. Arthur went about his royal duties as Vita ran errands for Gaius. They said nothing the whole day, not even when they walked by each other in the square.

 **((Tell me if something is wrong or if you have an idea for future chapters!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sorry, sire.**

 **A/N: Based on Ep 2, Season 3. The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part 2.**

Cenred's army was upon Camelot, were a few hours away. Vita was sharpening her sword when Arthur entered her chamber. He noticed she had armor and weapons out, he sighed.

"Vita, you're not fighting,"

"Why not?"

"You're not a knight,"

"So, because I'm not a knight means I can't fight? That's not something a king would say, you don't want me hurt. Well, guess what Arthur! I have been through more than you could ever think and I can fight Cenred's army with my eyes closed. Now, remember, whatever happens, out on the field do not think of me as a different person." Vita walked over to the window to avoid looking at the blonde prince.

"Why would I?" Vita sighed.

"I have a secret, Arthur. That I'm sure it will change the way you think about me, and I don't want that for you or for me,"

"How big is the secret?"

"Very big," Arthur walked up behind her.

"Would it help to tell me now?"

"No, I don't think so. You'll find out soon enough," Arthur put his hand on Vita's shoulder, she glanced at his hand.

"You don't need to keep anything from me, Vita,"

"Yes, I do,"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand," Arthur sighed. He nodded and took his hand off of her shoulder before leaving he looked back at her

"Whatever your secret is, I will not think of you different," he said and left. Vita sighed and mumbled.

"I wish that was true," Vita went back to her work. Sharpening her sword, polishing her armor, getting everything ready for battle. She helped Merlin and the knights move the provisions to the Citadel. Soon, Cenred's army was at Camelot's walls. Vita ran down the hallways running to Arthur, to fight next to him. Sir Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the hallway to the dungeons.

"What are you doing, Leon? Let me go!" Vita yelled.

"Arthur's orders, Vita. He doesn't want you to fight," Leon pushed her into a cell and locked her in.

"I don't care what Prince Arthur Prat Pendragon wants, I need to be out there!"

"If he doesn't want you out there, you're not going!"

"Leon! Let me out of this dang cell!" she hit the bars of the cell.

"No," Leon said nothing else as he left, Vita continued to yell at him. Vita growled as she hit the cell bars once more. She heard people screaming and children crying out in the yard, her heart pounded in her ears. Vita dug her nails into her hand, shaking. The brunette looked at the lock on the cell and whispered.

"Clavis est ad aperiebant portam, et liberabo animae quae non indiget liberam esse. Fiat ei avolare. Recludam ad portam," the lock clicked and she ran out of the cell, up the stairs and into the square. Arthur saw her and pointed his sword at her.

"You should be in the dungeons! I told Leon to put you in the dungeons!" Arthur yelled.

"Well, I was and I couldn't let people die and scream! In the cell, all I heard was screaming and crying. You have no idea what it is like to hear your people get killed and you being stuck in a dang cell not being able to help! So you can shove your orders up your pompous butt!" she yelled back, pointing a finger at him. Merlin stayed quiet looking at Vita, she seemed different. In the dark light and the fires surrounding them, her features looked more prominent. Her zaffre blue eyes looked more of an oxford blue. Arthur stayed silent, looking at Vita through a new lens. Arthur now knew she had been through more than he thought.

"I'm sorry, sire. I didn't mean to yell at you," she looked at the ground. To her surprise, Arthur walked over to her and pulled her close. Arthur was hugging Vita. Vita hugged Arthur back, slightly leaning into his touch. Arthur pulled away.

"Don't apologize, Vita. I should have thought about how much you care for this kingdom, I am the one who should be sorry. Go, go get your armor," the midnight bell rang, Vita shook her head.

"I'm not going to get my armor,"

"What why?"

"I don't need it, you need to get away from me. Right now,"

"No, I'm not leaving you, Vita."

"You need to leave now!" Vita began to back away from Arthur, but he kept walking towards her. She began to turn around and run, trying to get away from Arthur.

"Vita!" Arthur chased after her, Vita growled and the pain of changing came fast. She whimpered, her back popping. _No, no, no, no, no, noo, not now!_ Vita thought as she fell to the ground. Her hands became paws, her nose was now a beak. She continued to form, Arthur stood back with his eyes wide. Arthur tripped back as Vita was her full transformed self. She turned around and looked at Arthur who picked up his sword and pointed it at her.

"What the?"

" **I'm sorry, Arthur,"** Vita looked away, she knew what would come next. Arthur would avoid her or either burn her at the stake. Vita needed to fight, but now that Arthur knew she was the Manticore nothing would be the same. How would it? The prince, whose father hates magic, would still talk to Vita. That's more unlikely than Merlin having a crush and keeping it alive.

"What didn't you tell me?!" Arthur yelled.

" **I knew you wouldn't believe me, Uther would have me killed. Merlin would be fatherless and sisterless, I had to keep it a secret. But now you know and now you can kill me, I don't care. Either way, I'll leave you alone,"** Vita flapped her wings and into the air, she went to the walls of Camelot and attacked Cenred's army.

Morgause saw the beast and was shocked.

"How do they have a manticore on their side?!" Morgause growled, Cenred shook his head.

"You liar, you said we'd win, yet they have magic on their side! I'm withdrawing the army!"

"What no!"

"You lied to us, I can't fight an army with a beast!" Cenred than rode away.

After the battle, Vita was nowhere to be seen. Merlin didn't see her, Arthur didn't see her either. No one had. Arthur sighed as he remembered what she said. He went into his chambers, on his bed was a letter from Vita.

Dear Arthur,

I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me being a Manticore. I didn't know what you would say or what you would do. I didn't want you to think of me as a different person than the girl who beat you in the challenge. I did not plan for you to see me as what you did see, I did not plan for you to not see me again. But I fear that I did have to go, I fear that Uther would have found out and had me burnt. I did not choose to become such being, I was messing around with some books as a child and then I turned into that. Again, I am sorry. Please, take care of Merlin and of Camelot. You will be a great king, Arthur. Keep Merlin by your side, he will help you, I promise he knows what he is doing. Again, thank you for understanding.

~Your loyal subject,

Vita Geoffrey

Arthur put the letter down and sat on his bed, he sighed. He pushed Vita away, or more she pushed herself away.

 **((Translation~ "** **The key to unlocking the gate, to free the soul that needs to be free. Let it fly away. Unlock the gate.-Clavis est ad aperiebant portam, et liberabo animae quae non indiget liberam esse. Fiat ei avolare. Recludam ad portam." Thank you for reading! Backstory soon? Hehe! Leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **What are you going to do?**

 **((Prepare for a very long chapter, my dudes *finger guns as I jump into the void*))**

It had been 2 months since Vita left Camelot with only a letter, Arthur had tried not to think about her. The letter he had kept, to remind him of someone who was loyal to the kingdom and was born with a curse. Merlin acted like he was fine, but he wasn't. His sister was gone, and maybe even dead. No one has heard from her or anything, Merlin began to worry for both Arthur and Camelot. Vita kept Merlin on his feet, emotionally stable. Vita had kept Arthur in check, with her sarcasm, sassiness, and her easy temper. Her secrets kept him wondering what she might have been through, or what she had witnessed.

Arthur walked around his chamber, with his door locked, of course, pacing the floor. He kept reading the letter over and over, he wanted her to come back. Arthur wanted to apologize for what he said to her during the war. Merlin had the day off, it was obvious to Arthur that he needed it. Arthur was trying to find a secret meaning in the words she wrote to see if he could maybe find her. But after days and hours, he found nothing, nothing to hint him where she might be. Arthur threw the letter across the room as he sat heavily on his bed, he ran his fingers through his hair. A loud knock came at Arthur's door.

"What?!" Arthur yelled as he unlocked the door acting like he wasn't about to start crying. It was Merlin.

"Go to the woods, now,"

"Why?"

"I can't say, just go, we're going hunting," Merlin grinned, showing he was lying. Arthur nodded.

"Get my horse ready and my crossbow," Merlin nodded then ran off to get everything ready. Arthur quickly got dressed into his hunting gear, he was nervous and slightly happy. A while back, Arthur and Merlin had made code words with meanings. "Hunting" meant "meeting", "woods" meant "secret", "just go" meant "Vita". Merlin got the horses ready and Arthur raced down the stairs and into the square.

"Shall we go?" Arthur asked as he mounted his horse, and before Merlin could answer Arthur bounded off. Merlin was excited he got to see his sister once again, he kicked his horse and followed Arthur. Soon, the young men were in the forest. Arthur hopped off his horse and looked at Merlin.

"Where?" a twig snapped in the near distance, Arthur spun around. He stopped breathing at what he saw. Vita. Arthur couldn't stop himself, he ran over to Vita and pulled her into a tight hug. He inhaled her scent, keeping it to memory. _Lavender, smoke, and slight alcohol._ Arthur didn't let go, Vita hugged him back keeping him close. Despite her slight shortness, she saw Merlin over Arthur's shoulder. Merlin was smiling like a goof, Arthur's eyes moved from the tree behind him to Vita's neck. He let go looking at her zaffre eyes all he could see was longing and pain. They exchanged no words, they needed none. Vita walked over to Merlin and nodded, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's nice to have you back, Vita," she nodded, she had said nothing. Merlin began to grow worrisome of why his sister hasn't spoken. She stepped away from the boys not looking at them.

"Vita, are you okay?" Arthur stepped closer to her, worried. She nodded, _God, why do I have to be nonverbal? At this moment in time why?_ "Are you sure?" Arthur asked again, getting closer to her. Vita's heart beat faster, in the quiet forest she was certain that both of them could hear her heart. Vita could feel Arthur's hot breath on her face, she nodded stepping back.

"Y..you two s...should go...back.." Vita rasped out, her voice weak.

"We're not going to leave you, Vita. You just came back, I missed you," Arthur's voice was soft, his eyes kind. Vita looked down at the ground.

"Come with us, Vita. It's not like you're banished," Merlin looked at his sister, she nodded. Arthur helped her into his horse, she winced.

"I'll take you to my chambers, I'll have Merlin go to Gaius" Arthur kicked his horse into a canter, he rode back to the kingdom. Arthur snuck Vita into his chamber, he set her on his bed. Arthur's pulse was racing, he couldn't believe that Vita was back.

"Vita," Arthur started, he fiddled with his hands, "I-I want to say I'm sorry the way I acted when Cenred was attacking, I didn't mean to push you away. I have been taught that magic is always used for bad, never for good. You changed that, Vita," he sighed and looked at her, "When you were gone I had time to figure things out, and I figured out. I-," at that moment Merlin came bursting through the door with Gaius. Gaius stopped in his tracks when he saw Vita, he blinked before running next to Vita.

"I need to be alone with Vita," Arthur left and drug Merlin with him out the door. Vita sat up and looked at Gaius, he did his usual before looking for physical wounds.

Arthur waited outside the door with Merlin, it was only a few minutes before Gaius came out.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"She has dire injuries but she'll be fine, she is malnourished and dehydrated. She needs food, water, and sleep. I'll give her a tonic to help her recover, she will be fine," Arthur sighed relief.

"What do you mean dire wounds?"

"She has been injured, over many days and many weeks, bruising, cuts, some broken bones that have not been treated. The tonic will help with the cuts and bruises but for the broken bones, I'll get splints for her,"

"What broken bones does she have?"

"4 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a few of her knuckles are broken, that's all I could find, sire," Arthur could feel the breath escape from his lungs, _how can she get so many injuries?_ He nodded.

"Do whatever you need to, Gaius," Gaius nodded and went back to his chambers with Merlin following. Arthur knocked on the door.

"C..come in.," Vita said as loud as she could, Arthur entered. Vita finished putting her shirt on.

"How are you feeling?"

"B..been better to..be...h...honest," Vita tried to stand up, Arthur ran to her side.

"Don't stand, you have a sprained ankle. You don't need to get more injured," he sat her down back on the bed, "you can stay in my chambers, you can't move,"

"W..what were you saying b...before they burst in?"

"I...I have...nevermind.."

"Arthur...wh..what..is it?"

"I-i have feelings for you, Vita," Arthur looked away, blushing. Vita smiled.

"I...I do..too...Arthur," Arthur's head shot up and looked at her.

"W-what?" she didn't feel like speaking so she kissed him, on the lips. This shocked Arthur but he kissed back, Vita pulled away blushing. Her voice came back.

"If Uther found out, about us and me he'd have me killed," Vita looked away.

"I would never let him hurt you, or anyone"

"You're already too late, Arthur," Arthur frowned and sighed.

"I'll leave you to sleep, you need to, I'll have Merlin bring a mini-feast in here when you wake up, plus water," he kissed her cheek before leaving.

Vita had been holding in tears the whole time Arthur was in the room, she burst out in tears. She covered her mouth is muffle her sobbing, her back was on fire. She whipped her tears away and weakly crawled under the covers, her mind couldn't process that she was going to sleep in the prince's bed. Vita's eyes grew heavy as she rested her head on the pillow, soon she was in a deep sleep.

" _Do you really think you can out think me? You're just a girl!" he spat in her face, Vita growled as she glared at him. Her arms were tied to a chair, her body was sore and ruined. Vita watched the man pace the floor, thinking. She had said nothing the whole while she was stuck in the dark room. "Tell me girl, who is the one that killed my wife!" Vita stared at the man and shook her head._

" _Over my dead body!" she spat in his face._

" _So be it!" the man shut the door, he began to talk to the guards outside of the door. Footsteps faded away from the door, Vita watched the door open, the familiar face of her capturer entered her view. He smirked as he grabbed a sharp object. Vita blocked the rest out. Once she woke up, she was weaker than when she originally got into the trouble. Her hands were numb and limp. Her whole body was slowly giving up, but her mind still persisted. Vita weakly lifted her head which just fell back hitting the back of the chair, her vision blurry. Nothing she did could get her out of the hold, even with her strength. A plate of moldy bread sat in front of her near her legs, her hands were free. She glanced at the foot with pure disgust, her stomach roared but she did not feel like eating moldy food. Her mouth was dry and she knew that if she ate it would make it drier. Vita felt like she was going to throw up, yet she had nothing to empty out. The door opened and a new face appeared, she hadn't seen this person before. Vita glared at him, she growled._

" _I'm not going to hurt you," he put his hands up showing he was unarmed._

" _What do you want," she asked, her voice weak and raspy._

" _I don't think you want to eat moldy bread," he slowly grabbed the bread at her feet, he reached into the shadows and pulled out a plate full of ham, cheese, chicken, and bread. "Here, eat, you need it," she hesitantly reached for the plate, the boy stepped back. Vita slowly ate the food, savoring it for as long as she could. The boy watched her eat from a distance, giving her space._

" _Why are you doing this?" she asked._

" _You haven't eaten, you need to eat,"_

" _That's it? You just think I need to eat, so here, you give me food because I need to eat. What are you trying to do?" she growled, growing cautious._

" _You don't deserve it, you need your strength if you are to escape,"_

" _Who said I was going to escape?"_

" _I do," she raised an eyebrow._

" _Do you have water?" the boy nodded and handed her his pack, she opened it and sniffed it making sure it wasn't poisoned. She drank all of it, her throat feeling better. "What's your name?"_

" _Palace,"_

" _Palace? Interesting,"_

" _And your's?"_

" _Vita,"_

" _That means life in Latin,"_

" _Indeed it does," she put the plate down and threw his pack at him, which he did not catch. She now noticed Palace had green eyes and black hair. The two sat in silence, she expected that her capture would come back in but he didn't. Palace filled with his fingers in the silence that fell between them._

" _Why are you here, Vita?" Palace asked kicking the dead leaves on the ground._

" _I did a bad thing,"_

" _Which was?"_

" _What are you trying to do? Get me confess? Not a chance,_ Palace _,"_

" _I just want to know, you seem too nice to be tied up in this dump,"_

" _Nice is just what I seem, I am not nice, inside of me I am a monster. People just see the nice, pretty, sweet, loyal, humble girl. Inside I am a true monster," Palace considered her words._

" _What kind of monster?"_

" _Once that you do not want to meet,"_

" _If you are such a monster, then why don't you escape?"_

" _I'm too weak, I would never get out at this point," Palace stayed quiet, he nodded._

 _Weeks past, Vita still stuck in that dark room. Palace finally helped Vita escape the dreaded place, he led her to a nearby hut. Little did Vita know, Palace was a healer. He mended all Vita's cuts and bruises but not the broken bones. Vita, being Vita, left but got into more trouble that's how she got the wounds._

Vita woke up to the smell of ham, chicken, cheese, fresh bread, pork, soup, wine, and potatoes. She sat up groggily, Arthur was by the bed waiting for her to wake up.

"Dinner is ready," he said, "I'll bring it to you, don't move, what do you want?"

"C..chicken, please, sire," Arthur got up and brought her the chicken, "thank you," she cut up the chicken and took a bite. Arthur noticed that her eyes were red but he said nothing. He stayed by her side getting whatever she needed, water, more food, whatever. Vita didn't question his actions, she didn't really question anything at this point. Gaius brought her the splints and changed her bandages, that is all he could do with her physical wounds. Her mental wounds Arthur would have to mend. In time she would have to tell them of what happened over the past months, but for now, she kept them to herself.

 **((Merry Christmas Eve, my dudes! Have a nice (k)night!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Bonds and Secrets**

Over the next few days, Vita was growing stronger but she was still weak. Turning into her Manticore just made her wounds worse. Arthur was having a hard time balancing his royal duties with making sure Vita was still alive, but this was the week where everything went wrong. They thought she had gotten better, but she's just really good at hiding pain. Today, she was accompanying Arthur on a mission, Uther had no idea of this. Each time the horse took a step her broken ribs would move and make her wince, Arthur made no move to help her. She would stay hunched over holding onto the horse reins.

They were on the hunt for the spirit of The Black Prince, they brought Vita along to help kill him, but she was in no shape to help out. They kept moving even though all of them, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights, knew that Vita was in pain.

"Can we stop?" Vita choked out, tasting blood in her mouth.

"We're almost there," Arthur replied not looking at her. She had hidden her pain long enough.

"Arthur, we need to stop," she looked at Arthur's back, sending daggers at him. He made no move to stop. Finally, one of the knights, a new recruit suggested to Arthur that Vita and Merlin stay behind while the rest go ahead. Vita looked at Arthur who was now looking at everyone.

"No, we can't leave her," Arthur looked at the recruit, Sir Leann Othniel, who sat up straight.

"Why not, sire?"

"I'm going to kill The Black Prince," she shot at Leann, glaring at him, "now if you don't want to survive the fight, then leave me behind. But if you want to see your families again, I need to be treated,"

"I thought you were healed," Leann snapped at her. Vita was not very patient with Sir Leann Othniel.

"Well, as you may not know, broken ribs take about four to six weeks to heal! It hasn't been that long so you can shush, you pompous half-royal, pr-" Arthur cut her off.

"Vita!" Arthur yelled, she glared at him, "we'll stop and look at you, then, we'll get going," he dismounted his horse and helped Vita get off her's, "Merlin, help your sister," Merlin nodded and they both went somewhere in the woods so the knights don't see her wounds. Arthur watched them walk off, seeing the pain Vita was in made him hurt inside.

"How can _she,_ a normal girl, kill a spirit? She's as useless as Merlin!" Leann whispered to one of the other knights, Arthur heard this and asked Leann to have a word with him.

"Yes, sire?" Arthur said nothing as they veered away from the other knights, "is something wrong?" Arthur looked at Leann before punching him in the face, hard. Leann fell to the ground his nose bleeding. Arthur grabbed Leann by his tunic collar and lifted him up.

"If you say one more bad thing about Vita, I will make things a lot worse for you. Do you understand?" Sir Leann quickly nodded, "good." Arthur let Leann go and walked back to the knights. Vita was limping back with Merlin by her side, Vita stopped walking as Merlin went up to Arthur.

"So?"

"Honestly, this fight might kill her. She is in no shape to do this trip,"

"We need her, we need her er..talents," Arthur looked at Vita who was talking to the knights.

"Hey, Arthur!" it was Sir Leann, Arthur turned around.

"What?"

"Take this!" Leann then punched Arthur in the face, the knights ran to hold Leann back but Leann's eyes went gold making the knights fly back. Vita winced as she saw the knights hit the trees in the forest. _The Black Prince_ , Vita thought as she grabbed the sword Kilgarah forged in his breath.

" **Really, Arthur? Vita? I guess you are a mortal so it doesn't matter who you like,"** Edward Woodstock or Leann chuckled " **pathetic!"** Vita looked at Edward, anger filled her, uncontrollable anger. The horses ran off and Merlin made sure all of the knights were still alive. Vita twitched she looked at Merlin who was behind a tree. Edward looked at Vita evilly.

" **You, Vita, have sass and class, but you think you can defeat me?!"** He burst out into laughter.

"Sass and class are just two of the many things I have that can beat you,"

" **And what are the other things?"** Vita's bones cracks and moved, she dropped the sword then kicked it away to Merlin. Once she was done morphing, she screeched a high pitch screech that would make your ears bleed. The trees bent over from the power, she was not in her normal feathered-body. It was more like scales. Arthur groaned and rolled away from Edward, he'd let Vita handle the spirit. Her bones were more defined and she looked more like a skeleton. Edward acted shocked but then began to laugh at her.

" **Is that all?!"** he continued to laugh. Vita growled a low growl and arched her tail, ready to strike, " **Wow, I'm so scared!"** he pulled out his sword and aimed it at her. He waved his hand snapping a tree to make it fall on her. Vita dodged it. Vita flew up into the sky avoiding the fight.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur looked at Merlin who shrugged. Edward laughed.

" **Weak,** " a high pitch screech came from the sky and a bright fireball came hurtling down from the sky which struck Edward. Vita swooped down and growled at him since he was possessing a knight, she stepped on his body. Edward mumbled something then perished. Arthur looked at Edward's body, it was a crisp, you couldn't tell who it was.

The knights, Arthur, Vita, and Merlin returned to Camelot, but something was off; Vita was quiet. Once they got into Gaius' chambers she was passed out, more than passed out, in fact. She stopped breathing.

 **((Don't worry, I'm not done with this story yet, life likes to beat me so))**


End file.
